Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner is the main character from The Fairly OddParents. Timmy Turner played Woody in Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Timmy Turner played Tails Prower in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog), Ariel Riders, Ariel The Mermaid (Satam) & The Adventures of Ariel the Mermaid He is a two Tailed Fox Timmy Turner played Richard Tyler (Live-Action) in The Pagemaster (HappyEnding912 Style) He is a boy Timmy Turner played John Darling in Jason Pan He is the oldest son of the Darling family Timmy Turner played Prince Eric in The Little Mer-School Girl and The Little Mer-School Girl 2: Return to the Sea He is a prince and Ariel's love interest Timmy Turner played Michael Darling in Anario Pan and Arnold Pan (WeLoveAnimation Style) Timmy Turner played Young Hercules in Jascules He is a kid Timmy Turner played Young Kris Kringle in Jason Claus is Coming to Town He is a young Santa Claus Timmy played Mickey Mouse in Timmy and the Beanstalk (Spaceface style) and Timmy, Dexter and Wallace: The Three Musketeers He is a mouse Timmy Turner played Andrew Williams in Timmy in New York He is Mrs. Leary's best friend and foster son Timmy Turner played Skippy Rabbit in Ryder Hood He is a rabbit Timmy Turner played Young Simba in The Human King (HappyEnding912 Style) He is a lion Timmy Turner played Oliver in Timmy & Company He is a kitten Timmy Turner played Bashful in Elsa White and the Seven Boys He is a dwarf Timmy Turner played Bambi in Timmy Turner (a.k.a Bambi) He is a deer Timmy Turner played Pete in Timmy's Bird He is an orphan Timmy Turner played Lando Callrission in Star Wars (BobandLarryFan Style) He is friendoff a Jedi Timmy Turner played Edward in SpongeBob & Friends (Thomas & Friends) He is a Blue Engine Timmy Turner played Ato in Canimals (DrSeussFan2007 Style) He is a dog Timmy Turner played Squishy in Cartoons University He is a monster Timmy Turner played Fred Jones in Sunset Doo 2: Villain Unleashed He is the leader of Mystery Inc. Timmy Turner played Rudolph in Timmy the Red-Nosed Human He is a red-nosed reindeer Timmy Turner played Grumpy in Merida White and the Seven Boys He is a dwarf Timmy Turner played Tiger Lily in Rintoo Pan He is an Indian princess Timmy Turner played Fiona in Kai-Lan series He is Kai-Lan's love interest and later boyfriend Timmy Turner played Ariel in The Little-Merkid He is a mermaid Timmy Turner played Megara in Kai-Lancules He is Hades' ex-minion and Hercules' love interest Timmy Turner played Flash Sentry in My Little Animal: Land Girls and My Little Animal: Land Girls Rainbow Rocks Timmy Turner played Jaq in Annierella Timmy Turner played Pinocchio in Timmy Turner (Pinocchio) He is a puppet Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:The Fairly OddParents Characters Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Red Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Idiots Category:Timmy and Tootie Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Young Characters Category:Timmy Turner X Trixie Tang, Panthy, and Garnet Heroes Category:Timmy Turner X Trixie Tang, Panthy, and Garnet Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a hat Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cute Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Kai-Lan and Timmy Turner Category:Lulu and Timmy Turner Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Male Characters voiced by Females